Bullworth's New Rival
by trisbones
Summary: When Eleanor Shepard is moved to Bullworth Academy, it is not what she expected. She had been recently moved from St. Claire's Prep School for fighting, harassing, bad language and eventually she was expelled. She's heard so many bad rumors about that school, she can't believe her mother dumped her there. With her problems, she falls for the school's psychopath, Gary Smith
1. Prologue

_** Elle Shepard's Point Of View**_

"Ah yes, I take it that _you_ must be Miss Shepard."  
"Take a seat" Dr. Crabblesnitch said, gesturing to the chairs in front of him. I sit in the chair making my skinny jeans tighten up.  
"Graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, vandalism, disrespecting staff - Well, it takes me by surprise to know that you're a _very_ naughty young lady!" I rolled my eyes at his comment, I was always told this - didn't make any difference to what I did.  
"Now, we don't want you hurting our best female students, you will be in our male dormitories from now on. If they do anything to you, please tell an adult, that won't be a problem will it?"

"Actually..."  
"That _is_ going to be a problem for me, Crabblesnitch." I argued.

"Right then, if you're going to be act like a naughty lady, we're going to treat you like one!" I heard some cups clattering from the room which I had been in.  
"Miss Danvers, please will you escort this vile lady out?" he said, making no emotion what-so-ever.

"Oh yes, Dr. Crabblesnitch." she remarked turning to me,  
"Come along now, child. I don't have all day."

* * *

I change into the school uniform. I continued wearing my black skinny jeans, skirts don't work for me. Teal Bullworth sweater vest with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath.

I opened the door from my dorm room and a couple of boys are stand near me. Ignoring them, I continue to walk out to the main door of the dorms when someone catches my arm. I turn, realizing it's another cocky boy. I try to resist not to punch his pretty, little face in.

"Well, well, well. What's your name, sweet-cheeks?" he demanded, possibly one of the Jocks or the Greasers. Only been in this school for one hour and already somebody is trying to sweet talk me.

"It's one that you're not going to get." I stared at him as a couple of the boys started pulling out their cellphones, obviously recording for YouTube.  
"Just because I'm the only girl in the boys dorm, doesn't give you the right to try to sweet talk me."

"Where do you think you're going?" he barked as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Leaving obviously, if you didn't get that in your thick head." I hissed back walking towards the dorm door.

"Clearly you need some manners." one of the boys muttered.

"Clearly _you're_ the one who needs some manners, friend. I did _nothing_ and you say that I need manners?" he stood there speechless as I waited for him to speak.  
"Charming aren't you?"  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I have important places to go and people to see." I saw his jaw tensed as I walked out of the boys dorm, I heard some of them shouting shitty comebacks.  
Good job lads.

_**Shit happens when you're different.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Pete Kowalski's Point Of View_**

"Hello class. Settle down, I'll give out your cameras and your first assignment." Ms. Phillips instructed, waving her arms in a downwards gesture.  
I sat down to the nearest seat, not my best move - I'm now sitting next to Eunice, but on the bright-side - I'm just behind the new girl; Elle? No, Eleanor? was that her name?  
"Right, can I welcome our newest student; Eleanor Shepard."

"Oh fuck off, not this again." Eleanor mumbled under her breath. I guess Eleanor isn't a friendly person? Apparently, she stopped Gary from talking - like, full stop.

"For today's assignment; you'll be working in pairs. You must take a few... "breath taking" pictures and-" she was interrupted by chatter of the class asking who they would go with. I on the other hand, just left like being alone.

"Hey, Petey. Wanna go with me?" Eunice asked, oh God no.

"But, I'll be picking out the pairs." oh goody.  
"Eleanor and Peter shall be together-"

"Erm, Miss?" interrupted Eleanor.

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Can I go on my own?" ouch, guess she doesn't like me.

"You don't have to question it, just get on with it.

"Fuck you too." Eleanor whispered, turning in my direction and jokingly winking. I felt a heat race to my cheeks. Well, this is just brilliant.

"C'mon, Petes. Let's go." she grabbed my wrist, pulling me from my chair. She took a camera, winked at one of the boys in the class and left - dragging me along with her.

I walked beside her in the corridors. I studied her features carefully;'-  
Grey eyes, long curly brown hair, four dimples - two on each cheek, face cheeks that is.  
She looked extremely pretty, no wonder all the boys - even the Greasers - are wanting to chat her up and-

"Ouch!" I cried, turns out I walked into a door. One of the steel doors to the outside of the school.

"Congratulations, Idiot." she laughed at the fact I was day dreaming and I casually walked into a door.

"That's not fair, I didn't see the door!" I held my nose tightly, not wanting anymore pain.

"Yes, yes you did."

* * *

"Come on, Elly. We need to leave for-" I felt a raindrop on my hand, it's now starting to rain.

"Elly? Is that my nickname now?" she interuppted me from speaking anymore, I don't know how I got to call her Elly. But I like it.

"Uhh, sure?"

"Come on, Petey. Climb up the tree with me." Eleanor commanded, patting the space of the tree next to her.

"But, we need to get back to class!" I whined, we were already ten minutes late for gym and I didn't want get in trouble!

"Petey, it's raining. Come on!" she was right, it was pouring with rain. I was already soaked.  
"I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want!" she winked at me, once again; heat raced to my cheeks. Remember kids; face cheeks, not bum cheeks.

I decided to man up, or whatever it's called and climb up the tree. I wasn't every good at it, took me a few tries just to get my feet off the ground.

"Petey." she stared at the pouring rain.

"Mm?"

"Thank you, Petey."

"For what?"

"Staying with me whilst it's raining."

"Not a problem." I hugged her gently, she smiled, still looking at the rain.

I felt her slipping away, not mentally - physically. I turned to her, a confused, yet shocked expression plastered on her face. Then-  
"Petey!" she shouted, grabbing onto my arm as she fell backwards.

I quickly grabbed onto the tree, not wanting her to fall and probably break an arm. I sat there, holding on to a girl I've only known for about three hours and now I've almost killed her.  
"P-Petey, pull me back up."

"Oh, y-yeah!" I pulled her back up with all my strength, to be honest; I'm not really _that_ strong.

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating, I feel into deep depression and all that junk; also procrastination.**_


End file.
